Some of the most popular musculature developing and fitness exercises such as pull-ups, dips, pushups and chin-up exercises usually require a variety of equipment such as parallel bars, pull-bars that are seldom seen outside of gymnastic clubs and similar institutions. Combination exercise machines for home use which can be used for those exercises are relatively bulky and expensive.
For beginners, handicapped or elderly persons, some of these exercises such as dips and pull-ups are difficult to perform without some sort of dorsal support. Conventional parallel bars and pull-up bars do not provide such a support.
The invention results from an attempt to devise a compact and inexpensive set of combination pull-bar and dip-bar that can be quickly and conveniently installed in any home environment and can be stored in a minimal storage space.